Promises Made
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Chandler had made a promise to Slattery that he would never abandon his friend in a time of crisis and he wasn't about to break it now, no matter the personal cost. Based on season 3 eppys 3.01- to 3.06 Dog Day CHAP 5 UP NOW
1. A Deadly Horizon (301-302)

**Title: Promises Made  
** **Chapter 1 – A Deadly Horizon (3.01-3.02)**

 **Summary:** Chandler had made a promise to Slattery that he would never abandon his friend in a time of crisis and he wasn't about to break it now, no matter the personal cost. Based on season 3 eppys 3.01- to 3.06 Dog Day

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Last Ship (sadly) only my hard working muse and the dream to work under Captain Chandler (pun intended) hehe and the love of all things #chandlery

 **A/N:** OMG! The #chandlery broments in this epic season so far have been amazing (and the past eppy's #chandlery rescue/reunion was my fave so far!)! Even when apart the Chandler/Slattery friendship bond was strong and in play. Chandler's promise to Slattery that he was coming and then the reunion this past eppy was amazing – a few solid broments and my muse just had to flesh out a bit more! I would have started this little ficlet at the start of the season but due to real life we had to start now so hoping better late than never! And so far this is my favorite season and it just keeps getting better and better! So hope you all enjoy this little piece and please do enjoy! Thanks!

 **NOTE:** As 'always' _"words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy." Just italics are thoughts and single is a past convo._

* * *

"It was…hell."

XXXXXXXX

 **~A month Earlier – St. Louis~**

"Thought I'd find you here," Chandler comments as he approaches Slattery on the quiet deck of the Nathan James, a few hours after his brief swearing in ceremony as the new captain of the large naval vessel.

"Just trying to…this is really happening," Slattery retorts with a small smirk as Chandler leans against the side of the ship beside his former XO.

"Captain Slattery," Chandler smiles proudly.

"Got a nice ring to it," Slattery lightly chuckles before his brow furrows once more. "Wanted this…for a long time now. Ah hell since I joined the Navy but now…after that swearing in…suddenly the job seems, a whole hell of a lot bigger."

"Mike…you're going to do a great job. And you're on the water…I'm stuck here," he concludes in a tone so soft it was barely heard over the soft salty breeze.

"Stuck?" Slattery looks up as Chandler's lips crack a soft smile. "Big office now…"

"I envy you Mike…but I'm ready for the new opportunity."

Slattery hears the wavering tension in his close friend and former captain's voice but doesn't call him on it. Both of them were embarking on new paths as they had in the past. The difference this time was they were going in separate directions – a new horizon for each.

"So…any advice?"

"You've got good instincts Mike, trust them," Chandler tells him firmly. "Trust them and the ship, neither will fail you."

"Have always appreciated your command. At times you made it look almost…easy."

"Easy," Chandler chuckles. "It's always easier when you have a good crew and this one…best out there," Chandler states with pride. "But you know…if you need help…just holler."

"Holler…Tom…get your ass down here!"

"There's a leak in this damn boat!"

"Boat?"

"You mean ship!" Chandler concludes the banter and both laugh as they remember their first day on the Nathan James. "Yeah…something like that."

"That I can do."

Chandler's brow softly furrows as he looks at his friend and nods. "I'm glad your Detective friend is going to continue the search for Christine and the girls."

"I haven't given up hope but when this opportunity came…sometimes I think I'm letting them down by leaving. That I should stay here."

"No. She'd understand…she'd want you to continue the fight. Michener needs you to investigate a possible virus mutation in Japan and that's where you need to be," Chandler affirms. "But I know you wouldn't have gone if you didn't have a trusted source here to help you."

"He found his wife after a month and I know…it's been longer," Slattery pauses as his voice cracks, his eyes dropping down to the band on his finger and lingering a bit longer than expected.

"Hope dies last right?" Chandler interjects in a soft tone as Slattery nods and looks up with a determined expression. "Every chance I get…I'll do what I can to help in the search I give you my word on that."

"Appreciate it," Slattery offers in appreciation.

"You're missing your party," Chandler comments with a smile as they hear some happy shouting coming from the decks below.

"Might be the only time I can have a drink or two on the bridge and not be hauled in for some kind of violation," Slattery chuckles as they both stand up. But as soon as they do, serious expressions adorn their faces once more.

"Mike, I give you my word…if you're ever stuck or in real trouble…you call," Chandler tells his best friend as he extends his hand for Slattery to take. "I'll always have your back. Promise."

The two of them grasp the shake firmly and nod. That promise would be tested in the not so distant future.

XXXXXXXX

 **~A month later – South China Sea~**

 _"Captain's on the bridge…"_

Slattery slowly walks toward the captain's chair, cigar in his mouth and a wide grin on his face. His stomach had tightened into anxious knots as soon he headed toward the chair with his two bold letters on it – CO – standing for his new title 'Commanding Officer' of the Nathan James. For a few moments he stops and feels his eyes darting around for _the captain…_ but his brain quickly reminds him…that's you. _You're the captain now_. All eyes on him as he tosses out a one liner that cuts through some tension and tries to set his own mind at ease.

 _"I wanna watch the sunset," he grins with the cigar fixed firmly in the corner of his mouth._

He gives the crew a few directions and then settles into the chair, a chair he still needed to get used to sitting in on a full time basis.

 _'But much like your lead…don't expect me to just stay on the ship all the time,' he had told Chandler with a wide grin; Chandler nodding in agreement._

 _'Think it'll drive your XO nuts,' Chandler retorted._

Slattery glances over at his new XO, Andrea Garnett and knows that she's just as anxious stepping into her new role and promotion much like himself…and a few other crew members. But she's up for the task and will prove a valuable right hand in the days, months, possibly years to come. _A few deep breaths and…_ but before anymore anxiety can build, a call for him to answer and a very friendly voice settles his mind.

 _"This is your new Chief of Naval Operations," Chandler greets with a small huff to his tone. "How's my ship?" He asks glibly._

 _"Some would say…she's never been better," Slattery replies with a happy chirp, his brain delighted to be hearing a friendly and supportive voice. "Although I'm still getting used to running the ship from the starboard side of the bridge."_

 _"Look to the right and you'll see it's all up to you."_

 _"Yeah…I'm really beginning to understand that," Slattery replies somewhat flatly._

It wasn't that he lacked confidence in his own skills…he was ready and knew he could command the Nathan James in his own right, but Tom Chandler was not only a friend…he was a leader he respected by everyone and someone who instilled confidence with only a few words or even a firm nod.

 _"And that other project I'm working on…you should know…I haven't stopped looking for them. Second I find anything you'll be the first to know," Chandler tells his friend, reaffirming a promise he had made to Slattery on the quiet upper deck of the Nathan James a month earlier._

Slattery looks at the picture of his family and feels a slight edge of melancholy starting to consume him. But he knows that if it were just he and Tom, he could dare to break down…but now, in command and in front of his crew, he knows he needs to hold it together.

 _"Appreciate that that," Slattery states simply._

Besides, this wasn't a social call, and their next words qualify that.

 _"Hey you're not calling from home."_

 _"Last minute trip," Chandler confirms. "Heading to your neck of the woods…oh and Mike…strange forces at work in your part of the world, until I understand them myself, watch your six."_

 _"Roger…Nathan James out."_

Slattery leans back in his chair and looks out into the watery blue horizon ahead of him and feels his apprehension starting to build once more. Chandler had called…a bit was social but it was a warning. Something wasn't right and he had to make sure that he listened to that warning. _Trust your gut…_ Tom had called for a reason and he wasn't going to suffer that lightly.

Chandler too, leans back against the side of the large transport plane and looks at his scant Intel and frowns. He didn't like flying into the unknown and something about this whole mission was setting off the uneasy alarms in his head. He could only hope that Slattery and his crew wouldn't be caught in anything sinister.

That plan…would be moot.

XXXXXXXX

 _"If you're not home by 23:30 we'll send the Calvary…"_

Lieutenant Cameron Burke's words were little comfort for the annoyance growing in his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was go to some local party and…just sit there and…drink water? Diplomatic mission? Maybe in name only, but he wasn't about to indulge in anything local as he didn't want to be taken off his game and he wasn't exactly in the partying mood. He wanted to find out the status of the cure and then get back home.

And his feelings were confirmed the moment they stepped into the bouncing club. _"More like a local strip club…"_ he groaned as he looked at his watch. _Trust your gut…_ Chandler's words come into Slattery's mind loud and clear…being heard about the pounding bass and telling him to go, something's not right. He'd look back later and tell himself he should have insisted to his gut and left when he told the crew and not given in to the happy partyers around him. But he did…and a few minutes later hell…literally broke loose.

The lights went dark, the guns went out, bullets start to spray the revelers and the crew scrambles in all directions. However, it's not the locals the gunmen are attacking, it's them. A few good hits here and there before he tries to make a break for the exit. Something stings his back. Again. He falters. Starts to fall to his knees and can only curse his bad timing. He was caught. But by who?

Just as he sinks into darkness, Slattery's hand tries to grab his radio and call for help. The call doesn't go through and he can only hope that word gets to his ship…to Chandler…if it did…hope wouldn't be lost.

XXXXXXXX

The news about the missing crew of the Nathan James coming right before Val's untimely death was forcing Chandler's mind to race with almost helpless thoughts. _Slattery…XO Garnett…MC…and the list of names went on and his heart started to race faster with each one._

He knows that Slattery and his crew wouldn't have gone down without a fight, but how were they caught? Was it a set-up? A trap?...something more sinister? Slattery had told him that they were going to rendezvous with a team that would help them navigate the pirate infested waters but was it them? Did they set up the crew of the Nathan James? Did they know the bulk of senior command would be off the ship at the same time? And for what? Ransom? Hostages?

"Mike…" Chandler whispers as he ponders his next course of action. "What the hell happened?" He looks at Val and knows what he has to do.

 _"I'm getting off the plane. I'm going to find Slattery and his crew."_

With that Chandler stormed off the plane with a determined expression and one thought – to fulfill the promise he made to Slattery when he had taken over command – to be there in his time of need.

That time, was now.

"Hold on Mike…I'm coming."

* * *

 **A/N** : So…how was it? Always feel a bit rusty coming back after a long pause but hope it was enjoyable start. I had only planned to write this as a one shot (now It'll be a big longer) based off this last amazing eppy but when I started to think about my two faves I wanted to write a bit of Slattery talking to Chandler after he got command and then flesh out a few more thoughts and emotions from the first six eppies and hope that's okay! We never saw Chandler/Slattery talking before he set sail so hope it seemed in character and helped to tie the past seasons with Slattery's continued search for his family and Chandler's promise to keep it going. Would love your support and reviews on this so please do review before you go and let me know what you liked about it and thanks so much!


	2. The Eve of Oblivion (303-304)

**Title: Promises Made  
** **Chapter 2 – The Eve of Oblivion (3.03-3.04)**

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! So glad you all liked the start to this little adventure and hope you all like this angsty little update just as much!

NOTE: As 'always' _"words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy." Just italics are thoughts and single is a past convo._

* * *

It was like a nightmare…one he just couldn't wake up from. He was Tasered…manhandled, stripped, beaten, bound and then forced into the bowels of a dirty ship surrounded by a new enemy with a secret agenda. Despite his own pain, he hated to see his crew being treated so badly. He feared for Garnett, for her safety and dignity, as the only woman and very scantily clad, among a group of men that seemed they could do her serious harm without fear of reprimand of any kind at any time and he'd be helpless to stop it. However, aside from her being just as ill-treated as the rest, they hadn't made a move to rape or torture her and that put his mind somewhat at ease.

The rest of his captured male crew was like him, beaten, stripped and full of angry questions. Except young Mason. Mason had been shot during the altercation and despite being stripped to his boxers was now yanked from their grasp and taken to God knows where and to endure…he didn't want to imagine.

 _"HEY…LET HIM GO!"_

Of course their captors didn't care and just pointed their high powered weapons at them, not wanting to kill them but daring any of them to try to rush them and survive. Slattery slumps against the dirty bars and feels his teeth grit; his heart racing at top speed and his mind vowing over and over to get free and kick their asses but good! Pun intended.

 _This is my first command…my first mission and it goes so awry? Did I make the right choice? Would Tom have done anything differently if he were here? Would he have even gone to the damn party? Left earlier? Maybe escaped like Green and Burk? Does this undermine my authority as their commander? Will they lose respect because I didn't push for an earlier departure? What if I had…maybe I should have…if I had done…_

Slattery's muddled brain churns with anxiety-ridden thoughts as he continues to look around at his disheveled crew; anxious to find a way to escape and end this with no lives lost. However, as he contemplates Mason's fate he can't help but wonder what their angle is. Garnett had told them the rest of the crew was basically eating crap out of a can and they were being fed a prime cut of meat and some protein rich fruit. _What is going on? What is their real agenda? Where are they taking us?_

Some started to speculate they were going in circles. Some to China. Some maybe as far as North Korea? Vietnam? Japan? Where! Why! And who's behind this!

"We need some damn answers!" Slattery hisses as he looks at the guards with a narrowed gaze. Even the crew holding them hostage didn't make sense. A real mishmash of nationalities…countries of origin but all loyal to who? Who was commanding their allegiance and why? What mission bound them all together?"

"None of this makes sense," Slattery mutters as he tries to shift to a more comfortable position. Nothing is found and Garnett is casts him a sympathetic glance as he shifts once more and then looks at her and finds a small bit of solace in her warm but determined gaze. He respected and trusted her as his right hand but still worried for her safety, maybe a bit more because she was a woman in a sea of male faces – a worry he'd never openly voice unless forced to in the eleventh hour.

He hears shouting in the distance and notices Miller's instant reaction as he waits anxiously for word on his close friend's fate.

"Captain…" Miller growls, his back still turned to Slattery and his fingers latched through the slats in the large cage they were all forced into.

"Easy Miller," Slattery lightly warns. "We don't know anything yet."

"They're going to kill him," Miller states flatly; his voice thick with emotion before he turns back to face Slattery and finish the rest of his morbid question. "Aren't they?"

"Don't know," Slattery answers in truth; wishing there was something more he could say or add that would instill some kind of confidence in those under his command. "We need to keep our wits about us and gather as much Intel as we can as to their agenda and who they are no matter how sketchy we think it might be," Slattery tells them in a low tone. "The James will be looking for us by now…we just gotta keep strong."

As soon as he stopped talking he instantly wondered if what he had said to his crew was even enough. He remembers Chandler's pep talks so well and how they, no matter how dire the circumstance, instilled confidence and gave him and the crew around him renewed fighting vigor. He could only hope he did the same for his own team. The pounding in his head starts to intensify and he can only hope and pray that word has reached Chandler's ears. _Come on Tom…you gotta find us._

XXXXXXXX

He had heard rumors form Peng…the locals…Sasha about Takehaya and had band of merry vampirates? He inwardly groaned at the term but if Slattery and his team had indeed been taken by a group that wanted their blood, ultimately their lives, he knows they won't last long and one by one would be forced to retire – permanently. Slattery's absence was obvious and the bridge of the Nathan James, although busy, was just missing something.

Chandler glances at a picture of him and Slattery taken at a friendly BBQ a year back, and feels his anxiety grow. Having heard from Danny and Burk what horrors the Nathan James crew were subjected to in the club and the innocents and others who got caught in the crossfire, forces his anger and hatred to surge.

He had given word the same night that Danny be on the next transport plane back to St. Louis. That plan was now moot, as the plane was gone, taking two soldiers and Val with it and putting them all in the middle of a war they didn't want to have part of or are not even sure who's started and involved.

"Personal leave will have to wait a bit longer," Chandler tells Danny Green in an undertone as the two of them stand quietly outside the medical room where Burk is being tended to.

"Kara knows I'm okay. Meeting my son will just have to wait…a bit longer," Danny huffs as he looks at his friend with a somber expression. "They came out of nowhere. The power in the club had gone out once before, we thought the second time was nothing but…then all hell broke loose. Sir…"

"I don't have any solid answers yet," Chandler qualifies. "I'm just as worried and concerned but we have to shelve emotion for now so we can think clearly and get the job done. No more causalities," Chandler looks at Danny and firmly nods. "Just wish…we had an idea about what they wanted, their motives…oh hell who's really calling the shots!"

Danny feels the hiss in Chandler's tone resonate through his own weary frame and instantly sympathizes. He knows the brotherly bond that Tom and Mike share and knows if it was another ship…another crew, he might send others to help…might not personally risk his own life to the degree he is now. He knows Chandler won't just wait on the ship…that he'll go on whatever away mission there is to track down the people who had kidnapped Slattery and his crew.

"Wish we knew what they wanted," Chandler muses as he looks at Danny and then pulls away.

Danny hears Chandler mutter something about Slattery and a promise in an undertone and doesn't push for further clarification; it was something that was between Chandler and Slattery but he knows if Chandler doesn't get answers soon or learn of Slattery's current condition/situation, hell would break loose and there might be no putting it back.

XXXXXXXX

The loss of Mason weighed heavily on them all but being separated from his crew wasn't almost if not more so agonizing.

 _"Where the hell are you taking me!" Slattery demands as he struggles in vain in his captor's grasp._ The rest of the kidnapped Nathan James crew was given an army green jumper to wear, no shoes and some bedding that each of them had to carry through the jungle to their new prison. But he had been pulled aside, wrists bound behind his back and forced in another direction.

He tells himself that he'll be taken to another area, maybe some rundown shack and interrogated. But for what? The cure? It's free…certainly this was something more. Again…for what reason was he and his crew kidnapped? His brain had raced with reasons for his separation but he couldn't imagine what horror lay ahead of him. Slattery doesn't have to wait too long for the answer as he's dragged into a small hut that smelt like...death; blood for sure.

 _"What…the hell…is this!"_ He demands as his eyes widen in horror. Upon hearing the command by the leader, Tayehaya to strap him down, Slattery's brain ordered him to fight back…do all he could to keep himself from being put onto the table, strapped down and administered God knows what. His plan starts out okay and he gets a few good punches in, but after having been deprived of sleep and anything really solid in the way of food, his weary frame succumbs faster than wanted and he can only curse those around him as he's strapped down; his left arm exposed.

 _"What…are you giving me!"_ Slattery shouted as his body buckled in vain against the thick leather restraints. _The cure? They want the cure? But…we're handing it out…_ however, another sickening realization soon strikes him…Takehaya was feeding Slattery's blood directly into his vein. But it was the disturbing look of contentment on Takehaya's face as his blood pumped into his veins that disturbed him most.

 _"You're a damn…vampire…" Slattery utters as his eyes flutter and his heart start to pound painfully in his chest._

He could only hope and pray, if this indeed was the end, that it would be quick and merciful. The end wasn't in sight. But as he sinks into darkness, he fears, much like Mason, he won't wake up.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Where did you get this! WHERE!"_ Chandler shouted as he grabbed Slattery's slightly soiled, white Navy issued dress shirt from the grubby hands of a local town resident, who seconds earlier had been holding the cure in his grasp. A bunch of shouting in a foreign language started and tempers and agitation soared once more as a good and bad converged on him.

But Chandler knows that Slattery wouldn't have given up anything without a good fight and Danny had told him that when he and Burk escaped all of crew had their white uniforms still intact. _Can't see them undressing them or forcing them to undress in the club. But where…where the hell are they!_

"WHERE!"

He knows with each passing hour that hope wanes for his missing friend and crew and it wasn't the time for anything truly diplomatic. His fingers latch onto the shirt of the local, yanking him forward and forcing the stammering man to experience the full force of his verbal wrath.

 _"Who gave it to you!" Chandler demands in a tone so filled with anger that those around him know not to mess with or interrupt him in this moment. "Do you get this from my sailors!" Chandler demands not caring about the man now sprawled on his back on the table and shouting things to make the vengeful CNO listen for even a second._

Sasha tried but he had run out of patience and so pulls his gun, jabs it into the cheek of the man and demands " _tell me now! WHO!"_ Full-fledged desperation had now taken over and it was very evident to all around him; no one daring to interfere or tell him to back down.

Chandler asks if its pirates but panic-stricken look in the man's eyes…told him another story. Just what kind of enemy are they dealing with? He looks down at a few dirty blood droplets that now adorn Slattery's name on his name-tag and his fingers tighten even further around the handle of the weapon. _Mike wouldn't have gone down without…he's not dead! Focus and get what you need…GET IT NOW!_

Time wasn't on their side and once again MSS forces were upon them and they had to flee. However, the man was too valuable to just leave behind so with the anxiously stammering man in their grasp they start to run through the crowded, unfamiliar marketplace.

But the ones chasing them weren't about to give up and Chandler knows he only has a short time to get whatever he can from their unwilling and sort of hostage. They run for what seems like forever, dodging bullets along the way from all sides and feeling like time was running out.

However, not caring that they were in the midst of a firefighter, Chandler once again demands to know where the terrified man in his grasp had gotten Slattery's shirt. Jumbled words but one name kept popping up over and over, one he hadn't give much thought to until now - _"Takehaya…"_

What was it about this man that was so feared? That even uttering the name _"Takehaya,"_ sends Kenji, their hostage, right into the line of fire, taking his own life instead of trying to ask them for help or asylum. Whatever it was that drove fear into the hearts and souls of those around him, Mike was in the grasp of this evil man and that was something he needed to remedy and fast.

Sasha told him that Takehaya was feared…a legend…a man who had adopted the name _"Tayehaya, which means the God of sea and storm…but no one has ever been able to track him. He's a legend… a ghost. I heard he was dead," Sasha explains._

 _"Not to Kenji. He chose to let MSS shoot him to pieces rather than take on the wrath of a legend. No ransom. No demands. If Takehaya is a pirate, what the hell does he want with us?"_

Chandler wouldn't have to wait long for the answer…only…it was an answer he didn't want. The next call he gets is from the president with some very grim news – Slattery and his crew were heard from, and time was up and this was now streaming all over every media source; just adding to his grief.

It was a message from Slattery. One was dead…and more bloodshed was to follow.

Or was it?

Something about Slattery's message was off…but it wasn't until they talked about their search radius did something click; the final clarity coming just as he asked for the broadcast to be played back.

 _"Michael Slattery, Captain, United States Navy, serial number…1701811120."_

 _"11120…doesn't match. Not his serial number," Chandler pipes up as they listen to the next one, MC Jeter's. "Those aren't serial numbers. They're geographical coordinates."_

 _"They must have navigated by the stars," Granderson states in truth._

 _"Mike, you clever son of a bitch," Chandler states with a hint of pride in his gruff tone._ He tells his team where to start looking for Slattery and his missing crew but the search area was too big…too vast and time wasn't on their side. How could they narrow it down to a correct few?

A few hours later he looks at the overlay of the search area with the overlay of Peng's map and the search area is narrowed but even still…as promising as the five looked, something was…off. It was the looming deadline that the kidnappers had given. _"6 hours to deadline…"_ he was reminded of that with each moment that slowly ticked down and the last thing he wanted – they all wanted was another crew member KIA.

 _Mike…what the hell are you enduring over there…_ Chandler's mind chanted over and over as he stood looking out the front of the Nathan James with a determined gaze. They start to approach the first island and for a few split seconds he feels hope wanting to blossom. _It won't be the first or that easy…_ he tries to tell himself.

 _"Full sonar…Peng's subs could be lurking."_

He hears the tension in his own voice and but knows he has to shelve that if he wants to bring the missing crew home safely before time runs out.

However, the sea itself isn't without mystery, danger or even…looming death and a few seconds later his eyes widen with horror as the sea before them literally starts to bubble and froth as it's ripped apart from the inside out.

"What the hell!"

 _"Sensor mines! Sensor mines!" TAO Cameron Burk frantically calls into the radio._

 _"All engines back full!" Chandler commands loudly and then holds onto something as the Nathan James does its best to keep itself from colliding with the hidden mines and sending them all exploding into a thousand tiny bits._

Chandler braces himself and then stares with utter despair out the window and into the frothy water and glances over at Slattery's empty CNO chair and frowns.

 _Looks like the rescue has been delayed…for now…_ his mind silently laments. He had made a promise and he intended to keep it, only he wasn't sure he would be alive a few hours from now to formulate how to carry out that promise.

 _Hang in there Mike…_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh man rewatching these eppies over and over just makes me appreciate the epicness of this amazing season over and over! So hope you all liked this update with a few more emotionally fleshed out parts for these two eppies and would love your reviews. These little updates are just making me want to plan another original #chandlery adventure … so more support (reviews) = more stories! Thanks everyone


	3. The Eleventh Hour (305)

**Title: Promises Made  
** **Chapter 3 – The Eleventh Hour (3.05)**

NOTE: As 'always' _"words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy." Just italics are thoughts and single is a past convo._

* * *

 _"You only put up a wall if you're trying to protect something…means we're close," Chandler utters with angry frustration._ But what? Our crew? Missing ships? Stolen goods? Or something else? The _real_ mastermind behind all this? Is Takehaya doing this all alone? Or is he working with someone? Peng? Or a collation? But of what nations? And why?

Chandler casts his sapphire gaze over the sapphire waters before him, a few seconds, pools of danger and pools of determination colliding in a battle of wits and skill or maybe dumb luck as Slattery would joke with him later. But the area before them is a waiting death trap. _A damn minefield…_

"When did he do this?"

"What?" Granderson asks, hearing only a few muttered words from her current acting commander.

"If this is the work of Takehaya this was in place long before us. He took our crew to that island for a reason and he hasn't had enough time since their kidnapping and now to put all this into place. It was here before us…but why," Chandler ponders as Granderson's dark gaze follows his and rests on the watery landscape before them. "Who is their real enemy?"

He knows the question is rhetorical and doesn't expect an answer in return; he doesn't get one. Right now their current enemy is the one holding their precious crew and friend's hostage and they're the ones that have to be dealt with first. The _real_ enemy? Is the one who set the two crews on their ill-fated collision course.

"There's only one thing to do…" Chandler turns and looks at Granderson and then at Danny. "We need to take out the mines before they take out us."

XXXXXXXX

His agitation continues to grow stronger as his patience for his captors grows thinner. His body was depleted of valuable iron rich nutrients, his frame was weary from the lack of sleep, the beatings and the hot climate that he wasn't that accustomed to and his mind ached for some real answers. But it was seeing his crew so badly treated, fed the same two items over and over and then drained of their life saving blood, beaten and threatened that started to make his irritation skyrocket.

As Slattery stumbles after Jeter, he can't help but toss out a few sarcastic quips to his captors, mostly for the sake of keeping himself sharp and perhaps catching them off their guard.

 _"All done pirating for the day?" Slattery goads Takehaya._

 _"Not exactly."_

 _"Oh what are you after this time? A shipment of men's suits? Some lawn furniture?" He asks with a snicker._ But the answer he gets is the last one he wants and instantly he feels a large balled up fist invisibly strike him right in the gut. Takehaya, with all the confident smug he had once carried whilst on the bridge of the Nathan James, nears him with a smirk and leans in closer.

 _"Not today. Today we hunt a bigger prize. Your ship."_

In that moment Slattery is sorry he asked as hearing the answer forces a fighting stance in him that wants to lunge at Takehaya and throttle him, not caring how much brutality he'd have to endure. _But he'll probably take it out on the crew while he forces you to watch._

And he'd be right. Poor Miller had already paid a very painful price and he's not sure if he'd survive another full on assault. _Just wait…if the Nathan James is in the bay….they'll find a way here…Chandler hasn't let you down yet and he's not about to. Whatever Takehaya's game – Tom will beat it!_

So he grits his jaw, looks at Jeter and then carries on, wanting to get to the crew and at least tell them the Nathan James is close. Hope was close. Hopefully.

XXXXXXXX

 _"I know you're all in a hurry to get to our people on the other side of that minefield, but we gotta get ourselves outta here in one piece first. So…go slow, be smart."_

Chandler concludes his little pep talk and then steps back, watching his anxious sailors hurry to get ready for their assigned task. His mind is just as anxious as those around him as he wants to get to Slattery and his remaining crew before any more have to come home in a black bag.

"Careful," Chandler tells each of them as they take turns heading for the exit hatch and then disappear from view. What the hell kind of opponent is Takehaya? What was he sending his crew into? And would all of them be coming home?

 _"Homemade mines…never seen anything like it…"_

"This is madness," Chandler utters in an undertone as he peers through his binoculars out into the open sea before them, the island seeming a bit more distant than it did before. He looks at Sasha, then Alisha…Gator…all of them returning nervous expressions back at him.

He couldn't blame them, fault them, allay their fears or tell them they were unjustified. He felt them too, only he didn't have the luxury of showing his emotions in front of the crew. Or did he? They all listen to Wolf's latest report to hold off on cutting the mines free. But one of them doesn't listen and a heavy price is paid.

 _"Kudelski! Did you hear the Captain?"_

But it was too late and seconds later the angry sea claims another life and Chandler curses under his breath before letting a bit of verbal emotion slip _"Deployment teams out of the water now!"_ he leans forward, feeling like he's just been sucker punched in the gut by the same invisible force that had hit Slattery not too long before this. The same fist that was now hurting them both.

This time his emotion is clear…thick and palpable. Anger…hatred…dare he foster revenge against a man who had set this devious trap and now had claimed another one of his crew. _This…this has to end NOW!_ But that would be easier said than done.

The mines were live…active…waiting to consume whatever was around them; hungry, eager for whatever flesh they could wrap their deadly coils around. They had claimed one and Chandler would damn the world before he'd let them have another.

"There has to be another way," he hisses as he hurries down to reconvene with Green and Wolf. "This madness needs to end!"

XXXXXXXX

Slattery could hear the almost jubilant whispers and felt his eyes automatically narrow as some of Takehaya's men start to clap each other on the back; some sort of victory?

"Captain…"

"Don't know what it means yet."

"But they were targeting the James."

Slattery looks at his anxious crew and slightly bows his head but then looks up with a fiercely determined gaze. "Our ship is not going down that easily. It could be a rouse to try to knock us down a few more pegs. Until we see confirmation that the James is gone for good, we remain resolute and united. The James is coming for us."

Slattery concludes and then looks at Garnett and Jeter, their nods and determined gazes reinforcing his own inner convictions that they just had to last a little bit longer; help was so close. However, Tayehaya wasn't an opponent to suffer lightly and a few moments later himself and Doc Rios were summoned to another part of the camp.

"Fancy a threesome?" Slattery tosses out glibly as they slowly limp toward a cabin they had never been in before. "Not into that, 'specially in these clothes."

Normally Takehaya would toss something just as stupid or smug back in his face, but in this moment his gaze remains a bit more than determined. Worried? _What the hell is this guy worried about! He has us where he wants us and apparently the ship as well!_

But as soon as they enter the hut, Slattery is instantly struck with a scene that seems oddly out of place. An Asian woman on a small, ratty bed, sick and…pregnant? What's she doing out here like this? Who is she…and why…but a few of his questions are instantly answered as he knows, much like himself, if it were any other woman, he'd let her husband or someone else tend to it. This…was someone special to their captor.

 _"She's your wife…" Slattery comments as Takehaya turns and nods before ordering his men to get what Doc Rios requested._

As soon as he had come face to face with Takehaya, he wanted nothing more than to break his bonds and take the man on, one on one, self-assured he could deal him a muchly deserve ass-kicking. He wasn't a man to second guess or double cross and commanded those around him with a solid but oddly quiet presence. But now…seeing him so worried about his wife and unborn child…so concerned and tender and yet never fully letting down his guard, Slattery is forced in that moment to offer unspoken respect.

For a few seconds, he's transported back in time, seeing himself in the hospital room, his wife on the bed, him at her side, holding her hand and their own child about to be born.

 _'Doc…is she okay?'_

 _'They are both going to be fine. Your wife…and your son.'_

It was his first, his beloved son, so of course he was nervous. Slattery's jaw tightens as he nods to Takehaya and holds back a small lump of hardening emotion. Rios stands up and looks at Slattery in concern.

 _"I don't need to tell you…we can't lose her," Slattery whispers to Rios in haste, as they stand a few feet from Tayehaya's sick and pregnant wife._ But the news from Rios is grim and when he tells Slattery that if he doesn't get the fever down…the baby will be lost.

 _Can't lose the baby…if we do then Tayekaya loses…that child is innocent and deserves a chance,_ Slattery's mind spins around and around. _Can't lose another…have already lost too many children…too many sons and daughters to this damn thing!_

 _'Tom…Lucas is…he's dead. My son…he didn't make it.'_

Slattery's lips offer a small hiss, forcing both Rios and Takehaya to look at him in wonder. "We've already lost too many children to this damn virus. Can't lose another," he offers softly, his eyes threatening to water as he pictures his son offering him a broad smile the day of his officially being assigned to the Nathan James.

 _'So proud of you dad. You're gonna be the best damn XO in the world.'_

"Do you have…children Captain Slattery?" Takehaya dares to inquire. Rios's head snaps up to look at Slattery, his dark eyes slightly widening in wonder.

"I _did_ ," Slattery replies curtly, his jaw set and his eyes angrily begging for the conversation to be dropped. Takehaya takes the hint and turns back to his distressed wife, Rios offering him a look of quiet sympathy as Slattery tries to remain resolute in his disdain for his captor.

But as he watches Takehaya watching his ailing wife he feels some of the intense hatred inside starting to ease – slightly. Things had changed. His captor was now humanized in his eyes and that…could be dangerous.

 _'Remember Mike…the moment you humanize your captor…same principal as to when he dehumanizes you…the tables have turned and the results could be disastrous.'_

Of course he knew Chandler was right and maybe this would make him drop his guard a little but watching Takehaya care for his wife was something he didn't expect. It was a different fight now and makes him almost long to hop a plane and get home to continue the search for his wife and daughters. _Hurry your ass Tom…I wanna get the hell outta this damn place already!_

XXXXXXXX

There wasn't going to be any easy way out of the minefield and as he stands alone in the strategy room in the belly of the Nathan James, Chandler's mind races with anxiety. He looks at Slattery's now ratty white dress shirt and feels his heart slightly sink. He had made a promise to his missing friend and wasn't about to renege on it now. But things always sound simpler when promised – it's when you have to fulfill the promise that the roadblocks set in.

They had just lost one man…another KIA – two too many and his fists tighten at that thought. Now…another plan that was almost a fools mission. Cruz and Wolf had talked him out of sending Danny on what could be a one way trip but sending two of his best…two, who if lost would leave gaping holes in the personnel and morale of the crew. Could he intentionally send them to their deaths? What choice did they have? They had already suffered enough loss…he didn't want to have another on his watch. But he knows he has no choice. It's this…or wait to be destroyed and his promise to Slattery would be futile and the kidnapped crew would be lost. That's not about to happen.

As he looks back down at Slattery's shirt, he can almost hear Slattery's angry yells at the crew to get to safety…fight back…regroup before they all …and then silence.

"Mike…" Chandler's voice hisses as his gaze affixes on the nametag and then narrows. He looks at a picture of his family and while the rest of the crew scrambles to get the mission started, he slowly eases himself down into the chair, takes a deep breath and then starts to talk, his heart racing but his mind knowing what he has to do – pen an audible farewell letter to his family.

After it was done, he slowly left the room and then headed to the bridge, hoping this wasn't going to be the last time he set foot on it.

XXXXXXXX

Feeling weak and fatigued as much as he hated it was almost normal now and he cursed himself for just wanting to find a darkened corner, close his eyes and not wake up for a long time.

"Captain…" Miller states softly, breaking Slattery from his incoming stupor.

Slattery's weary gaze lifts and his hearing starts to sharpen as he picks up the angry sounds coming from outside their wooden prison. He locks a wondering gaze first with Garnett and then Jeter as he slowly crawls toward the door and peers through the thin wooden slats.

"What's going on?"

"Someone's pissed," Slattery states with a somewhat smug tone as he watches Takehaya's right hand grab a wooden crate and proceed to smash it into wooden shards. "Tom…he's done something right to piss these guys off that much," he states in a soft whisper that has a jubilant tone to it.

But he turns back and knows he also has to be pragmatic about their current situation, not wanting to get anyone's hopes up just yet in case they were quickly dashed to pieces by another deadly surprise. "We don't know anything yet. They were happy earlier and now…angry."

"The James has to be close," Miller states with a hint of jubilation in his tired voice.

"We need to remain vigilant," Slattery reminds them in a hushed tone as he slowly shuffles back to his original position. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and offers a silent prayer that help is indeed on the way.

"Come on Tom…we're more than ready to leave this hell hole," he whispers as the rest of the crew nods in quiet determination.

XXXXXXXX

To say the past few hours had been a roller coaster of mirth and hell was an understatement. He had never been so relieved for a victory but so angry about it at the same time. The James was free of the minefield but not without cost. Now as he leaves the bridge for a bit of a quiet reprieve as they slowly carry on toward their destination his mind is racing with anxious thoughts – foremost is that of no more deaths.

However, that wasn't guaranteed and with their current enemy yet to try to defeat, anything was possible, especially an uncertain future. He enters the quiet room and finally exhales heavily; his shoulders slightly slumping. _'Thank God…they made it…Kudelski – NO!'_

Chandler's eyes squeeze shut as he recalls that moment of sickening silence followed by the 'boom'. Wolf…Cruz…in the water the same thing only he had to watch the explosion from a helpless distance and then wait for what seemed like forever until word of their survival.

Now…being so close to Takehaya's stronghold he could almost taste victory. However, his mind reminds him that he's the foreigner here and these were strange tides. Caution was the order of the day.

Even still…he looks over at the picture on the table of him and Slattery, a brotherly hug, two wide grins, beers and happy times and nods.

 _"I'm gonna get there Mike."_

The promise would not go unfulfilled.

* * *

 **A/N:** was such a great chapter and I didn't want to rush the rescue so eppys 5 and 6 each get their own update and hope that's okay! Hope you are all enjoying this little #chandlery take on the first few eppies. Gosh am loving this epic season so much! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. Rescue Dawn (306- Part I)

**Title: Promises Made  
** **Chapter 4 – Rescue Dawn (3.06- Part I)**

NOTE: As 'always' _"words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy." Just italics are thoughts and single is a past convo._

* * *

He had wanted to stay awake as much as he could, but with his body depleted of almost everything, Slattery's eyes closed a lot faster than he had wanted. His mind drifted into tormented darkness where he saw himself learning about his son…seeing a family picnic and then having to bury his two daughters. He was used to being awoken by a bad nightmare but this time he was brought back to his harsh reality as a few hushed whispers from Miller forced his eyes to flutter open.

Slattery looked at Jeter and Garnett resting against the side of their wooden prison and looking at him with grim but wondering expressions. With a heavy sigh he pushes himself upright and slowly limps over to where Miller is peering out the wire mesh window.

 _"They're packing up," Miller informs him._

 _"They're taking everything, fire pits, trash, fuel…" Doc Rios added as Slattery's jaw gritted with renewed zeal._

 _"Means they're scared…means the James is close!" Slattery tells his crew with the first sound of real hope in his tone in days._

Over the course of their captivity they had all put together a plan to contact the James when the time was right. That time was now and as Jeter said they only had _"only one shot at this."_ One shot to get it right and signal the rest of their crew so they could launch an effective rescue; one shot or perhaps be lost forever.

Slattery watches Jeter give Garnett the crude device mere seconds before Takehaya's men burst through the door with new orders. Not wanting to draw any attention to Garnett, Slattery's attention instantly turns to the man in charge who tells all of them but Jeter that they were on the move – they needed the Master Chief's blood. On the move. But to where?

Garnett would be last and Slattery could only pray she wouldn't be seen or caught. He couldn't bear the thought of watching her endure the same kind of cruel torture that Miller had to but he didn't want to think about the James sailing right on past without taking them off this damn island.

 _Come on Tom…now or never…_

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that he should have been feeling confident coming off the extrication from the minefield but he knows that their escape wouldn't have gone unnoticed and by now Slattery and his remaining crew were feeling the wrath of Takehaya's failure.

He checks in with Sasha and Alisha as they work to narrow down which island their missing team could be on. His mind races to find a clue…something he can confidently tell his crew – we found them!

That, however, wouldn't be that easily forthcoming.

 _"Hey…we'll find them," Sasha tries to calm his obvious concern._

 _"Takeyaha knows we're coming…the longer we take, the more time he has to disappear."_

Chandler knows his words to be right. Takehaya wouldn't take his defeat lying down. "If anything he's probably moved the crew to another location."

"Don't think he'll build up his stronghold and just fight?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Sasha dares to ask directly.

"Because it's what I'd do," Chandler replies firmly.

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact his body was on fire and exhausted beyond belief, when the time was right, Slattery stopped and turned to Takehaya's right hand – Toshiro, asking him a sarcastic question to try to get him distracted long enough to give Garnett her window. It was the plan and he knows he has to stick to it no matter what.

 _"Hey Toshiro…lemme ask you something, man to man. Pre-plague…what were you…I mean before you became an ass…"_ but when his Asian captor didn't take the first bait and instead gave him a Slattery-esque reply in return he had to up his game. _"I mean come on…you musta done something," Slattery continued as he stopped, his mind praying Garnett was able to get away as she only had one chance._

Once again he would worry about Garnett's safety but with her engineering background, she was the most qualified to take the device and rig something that would signal their ship. He knew the island would be crawling with Takehaya's men and he worried what might happen if she were caught.

The rouse was going along almost splendidly and Slattery kept Toshiro talking about himself, which despite the fact that he wanted to ram his fist into the man's face, was keeping him distracted. That is until… _"Stop!"_ Takehaya spoils their game plan and all males turn to look at the hardened expression with silent groans. Thankfully Garnett was quick thinking on her feet but it was Kyoto's surprising agreement that gave them all a moment's pause.

"Was too close," Garnett tells them in a whisper as they all huddle together in their new prison.

"Why would she do that?" Miller questions softly as Slattery shakes his head.

"For her to lie to her husband like that…" Slattery starts and then stops and looks at Garnett with a heavy frown. "Glad she did."

"But at what cost later on?" Garnett interjects with a weary sigh as Slattery nods.

"Think they're on the ground already?" Miller asks in haste as Slattery's head slightly shakes.

"Not sure…but…look I know we're all tired as hell and depleted but we have to remain alert and vigil. If the James has made shore and our people are on this God forsaken island then we have to be ready to help them when they get here," Slattery tells his crew in a firm tone.

He gets a nod from Garnett and then Jeter as he rests his head back against the wall of their new prison and exhales heavily. His chest aches as he takes in another breath and wonders what kind of internal damage he has. Miller had sustained the worst of them, but he can't help but wonder if he had caught anything from the dirty needles and… _you've lost how much blood and you're worried about a little needle?_ It was almost silly but for a few seconds it kept his mind occupied on something other than his painful plight.

But as he looks around their small enclosure at his tired and battered crew he couldn't have asked for a braver set of officers and would personally talk to each of them upon their return to the Nathan James.

However, that would have to wait…his mind now focuses on one thing – their rescue.

 _Come on Tom…hurry your ass up._

XXXXXXXX

He didn't need the words…as Chandler looks at the rescue crew as they ready themselves…Wolf, Green, Cruz…Sasha, he knows he doesn't need to tell them what to do or how to handle themselves around this enemy. It was kill or be killed but they needed Takehaya alive so they could start to get a few pieces of the puzzle to fit – like what happened to the cure and why was he _really_ in Peng's bad books.

As they race toward the shore, Chandler's eyes dart ahead and around, wanting to make sure they have no surprises. But when they reach land and the first encampment without any surprises, he tells himself that something isn't quite right.

"Stay alert…something's off here."

Chandler sends Wolf, Danny and a few others to check out another base camp while he looks around for any trace of where his missing crew might be. Of course he didn't expect Takehaya to just lay out clues or a trail of breadcrumbs he was sure they didn't give them that much time either.

"Tom…"

He looks at Sasha who momentarily breaks his thoughts.

"He had planted the minefield well before we came in contact with him or it…he knows this island and all its secrets," Chandler huffs as he busts through another door into another small enclosure with Sasha right behind him. But as soon as he busts through the door of this hut his steps stop short.

He had expected to come into another prison hut…one with a few scraps of fabric and maybe some fruit peeling remains but this…was something out of a horror movie. A table with padded restraints. Blood – everywhere. Needles. Syringes. Bags on IV poles…blood bags…bloody cloths…oodles of empty blood bags and the smell of defeat…decay…death.

Chandler radios the _"Nathan James…"_ that while _"the target is secure….the prisoners are gone."_

He looks at Sasha in quiet despair and for a few seconds can hear Slattery…his crew calling out for help and stop whatever they were doing. But what…were they doing?

 _"What the hell is this?"_

"I don't even want to venture a guess," Sasha comments quietly.

Chandler slowly walks around the disturbing area and then stops…."Mike, what the hell happened here?" _Did they take blood out or…damn what if they pumped them full of…but what? To experiment? The cure is free! What about…_

But his mind doesn't have time to process all possibilities as he knows it's time to keep moving. They were running out of time and he was desperate to fulfill his promise to his friend.

"Let's move out!"

XXXXXXXX

As much as he wanted to protest the treatment of his crew as they are roughly bound, Slattery's strength wanes and a swift blow to his already throbbing midsection takes him to his knees and allows himself to be restrained. Jeter had just come back after being freshly depleted of his blood and it was all he could do to utter a few brave breaths and try to keep upright.

"Easy with him you bastards!" Slattery growls as he tries to struggle out of their grasp. "Chandler's close," he mutters as Garnett looks at him in agreement. Miller and Rios had been left behind with Takehaya's sick wife and a few other guards and he could only pray they'd be found alive and safe…so would she. She'd be the bargaining chip Chandler could use to bring Takehaya to his knees.

But en route to their new prison, Jeter's strength wanes and he tumbles to the ground.

 _"Master Chief!" Diaz states in concern as Jeter stumbles a few steps ahead of him._

 _"Takehaya!" Slattery calls out a bit breathlessly. "You just took this man's blood – he needs rest!"_

Takahaya stops suddenly and then turns back and glares at Slattery in contempt; his temper on the verge of taking out his watery defeat on one of the defenseless Nathan James crew. But instead he tosses back a sharp reply that does almost more damage than a physical blow – _"You did this to him," Takehaya tells Slattery in no uncertain terms. "You had your trick with the radio tower. If he dies…it'll be your fault."_

The words hit Slattery in the gut as he knows Takehaya to be right. He gave the order for his team to contact the Nathan James. He's not sorry he did that but if another dies on his watch…his mind will have a few more nightmares to contend with.

 _"It's over," Takehaya tells Slattery who glares at him in return._

 _"It's not over until we're dead," Slattery bravely retorts._

 _"Your friends will die, but you will live. And you'll be tied to me for as long as your heart pumps blood."_

Slattery and Takehaya remain locked in a visual death match until Takehaya breaks it, telling his crew to _"send the second wave,"_ and Slattery can could only hope and pray that Miller and Rios were fine and that Chandler and the crew were closing in.

 _Come on Tom…any time now…_

XXXXXXXX

 _'Ghosts…Takehaya is a ghost…Vampirates…'_ of course it was nonsense. Tayehaya is a flesh and blood man who had time…possibly years to get this island ready to hold off any unwanted attackers. They had been shot at by real bullets and had found a way to shield their heat signatures so that the Nathan James was unable to help them. But Takehaya'smen couldn't cover all their tracks and as Chandler and the rest of the Vulture team made their way further into the jungle, the stronger his agitation becomes.

 _We gotta be getting close,_ Chandler's mind silently muses as his eyes nervously dart around; not wanting to be surprised by anything.

 _"Vulture team…we increased the heat signature radius..."_

The call from the Nathan James should have been comforting but once again, Takehaya was one step ahead and a hidden assassin takes down another of their own; sending them all into a circle formation and forcing Chandler and Green to trade hate-filled glances.

 _"How the hell did they get so close," Wolf growls in an undertone. "They're picking us off one by one."_

And that was more than disconcerting and beyond aggravating. Even when Chandler discovers the method Takehaya's men are using to surprise them, " _that's' how they're getting the drop on us,"_ Chandler states as his eyes narrow at the cleverly crafted tunnel in the ground. _"Be advised, the pirates are using tunnels that are camouflaged by foliage,"_ it's little comfort in allowing them to gain the upper hand.

He looks at Sasha as she pulls a grenade and despite the fact he knows he'll be drawing needless attention to themselves and possibly deal Slattery and his crew some unwanted pain he knows he cannot allow his team to be stalked and then taken out without the chance to fight back.

And he'd be right. As soon as the grenade explodes, Takehaya is alerted. But…he wasn't the only one.

Not knowing what they were saying and not caring Slattery jumps on the chance to rub their defeat in his captor's faces.

 _"Sounds like bad news," he states smugly and then adds, "you're looking a little weak."_

That of course forces Takehaya to get the prisoners on the move. Slattery doesn't protest as he knows if they are on the move, it'll give Chandler a chance to get them in the open and a give them each a chance to fight back. He could only hope that Diaz was almost free – every little bit now would mean their life or death.

And being the trained soldier was Diaz makes good on his freedom. He pulls his ropes loose, uses the jagged rock in his grasp to attack the man in front and bolt for the jungle reeds; hidden in seconds. The rest of the team follow Slattery's suit as he Jeter and Garnett each use their bodies to do what they can to tackle the men around them and stall for time.

Slattery could only hope that Diaz finds help and they act fast. Time was about to run out.

However, that promise Chandler had made to Slattery on the deck of the Nathan James a few months earlier was about be paid – in full.

Chandler gives a few directions and then hurries toward the voices; Danny and Green on the right and Cruz coming up on the left. Sasha readies a smoke grenade as he looks at Jeter on the ground ready to be taken out; Slattery on his knees begging for his Master Chief's life.

The time to act – was now.

But just as Slattery shouts _"NO!_ does all hell break loose literally. Chandler expertly takes out the man who was about to take down Jeter; Sasha tosses in the smoke grenade and then the rest follow suit – the rescue ensues!

 _"Mike!"_ Chandler calls out as he hears his friend's voice; unable to have seen him through the smoke for the past few minutes but more than grateful that he's still alive.

 _"Takehaya! He's the last…one," Slattery states_ a bit breathlessly as he finally feels his bonds being cut free.

"Hold on…easy Mike," Chandler directs as he helps Slattery steady himself on his shaky legs. As soon as Slattery is able to turn around the two of them lock eyes in a brotherly moment, their hands clasping the other's forearm and two looks of relief and gratitude are instantly traded.

 _"Told you I was planning a visit," Chandler lightly quips._

In that moment actual words failed to embrace Slattery's lips to thank his friend for leading the rescue that saved them at exactly the right moment. But once again, both Chandler and Slattery are forced to pay the personal price of their emotionally charged war.

 _"Cruz…Cruz is down."_

Another one of them…taken down and Chandler's hatred swells to heights even he never imagined; Cruz a soldier near and dear to his soul. A virus was faceless…killed without prejudice, purpose or reason…without asking permission or giving it. A man…he had motive…purpose and wasn't faceless. This one, much like Mason and Kuldeski would hurt them all. Cruz…

This war would force them all to take personal inventory – but later. There was still the leader to hunt…capture…bring to justice and demand some answers from.

 _"Takehaya thinks the cure is poison," Slattery explains to Chandler. "America uses it to wipe out Japan."_

 _"That makes no sense," Chandler replies with a puzzled expression._

 _"Tell me about it. He left Miller and Rios back at the camp. His wife's blood bank," Slattery grimaces._

 _"We already cleared the camp, there was no one there," Chandler explains slowly._ But his brain quickly remembers the tunnels and knows where the others are and where Takehaya is heading. _"Unless they are underground. He has tunnels. That's how he ambushed us. He must have something back at the camp that we didn't see."_

"We need to get back there," Slattery tells Chandler. "Takehaya has gone through so much trouble to keep her alive. He's going back there. He won't leave without her."

"Mike…get back to the ship and…"

"No," Slattery refutes promptly as Chandler orders everyone back to the ship except Wolf and Green. _"I'm not leaving without our boys."_

Chandler looks at Slattery's battered condition and wants to override, knowing he could easily pull rank on his friend and use the guise of it's in his best interest to lead the others back to safety. But he can't. Much like himself, he would never send his men into the heat of battle without being right by their side. He could honestly deny Slattery the same thing.

 _"Get him a vest."_

The order stands and while others might question it based on Slattery's very visibly battered condition, no one dares question it; instead a vest is taken and given to the Commander of the Nathan James. The vest was Cruz's and he made the fallen soldier a silent promise to honor the name on the vest and bring the rest home without further loss.

Slattery gives Chandler a nod of acceptance and appreciation and knows he has to hold it together a bit longer – the war might have been over but there was still one last fight to win.

And that fight wasn't going to be easy to win or without unwanted surprises. _"Chinese Secret Service!" Chandler yells out as they come under a surprise attack the moment they enter the main compound._ They come under heavy fire and the four of them quickly barricade themselves inside the main shack that Slattery and his crew had been held captive the past few days.

 _"Picked a hell of a vacation spot!" Chandler tosses at Slattery in sarcasm after trading a few automatic rounds with the CSS._

 _"Rooms aren't much but the food's top notch!" Slattery retorts with a slight snicker as he too goes a few rounds with their unwanted adversaries._

Each of them would have a lot of explaining to do when back on the ship. But right now, under heavy fire with no way out both couldn't help but wonder, would they actually get that moment?

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay so I didn't want to rush the ending and I figured there would be so much emotional and physical fall out from this that I didn't want to just wrap it up with a few words so one more chapter should cap this little series and hope that's okay! Please do review before you go and thanks so much


	5. Aftermath of Armageddon (306- Part II)

**Title: Promises Made  
** **Chapter 5 – Aftermath of Armageddon (3.06- Part II)**

NOTE: As 'always' _"words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy." Just italics are thoughts and single is a past convo._

* * *

 _Would they actually get that moment?_

They would but it wouldn't be easy and it came at great cost to them all.

XXXXXXXX

Chandler stands inside the belly of the Nathan James, the cool night air dotted with salty moisture that starts to assault his skin and bring his temperature down a few levels. He looks at the crew…exhausted, recovering…hopeful…remorse-filled…proud and feels his mind and heart race with a mixture of emotion.

He looks at Green…Wolf, Miller, Diaz, Rios, Garnett and then slowly heads for Sasha. After the heated battle he wanted to show her a bit more personal attention but that would have to wait for a more private moment. An affectionate rest of his hand on her upper back, a small nod and a warm eye lock would have to suffice in that crowded area; but it was something both of them gave their all in those few heated seconds.

But anything further would have to wait as he lifts his eyes and spies Slattery on the deck of the Nathan James sitting in the same place he was when he was first given the command of the ship they were now situated on; assuming the same serious pose and doing it all alone.

Chandler looks at Slattery's defeated position and feels his heart sink. Tired, battered and probably wanting to just collapse but sitting there in silence with the only thought of self-condemnation to keep him company; slightly shivering but showing no signs of wanting to seek personal comfort.

 _"This is all my fault…" Slattery states in a tormented breath, looking up as Chandler nears. "Never shoulda went into that nightclub."_

 _But despite not having all the firm answers, Chandler is quick to put his friend's tormented thoughts at ease, or at least try to. "They were coming for us Mike…no matter what we did," Chandler tells him in no uncertain terms._

 _"Who?...who the hell's behind all this?" Slattery asks with a hint of desperation in his tone._

 _Chandler's eyes for a few seconds glance over at the three black body bags before his anger starts to build momentum once more. "That's what we're gonna find out," he promises with a small hiss to his words._

Despite his fatigue and the cold nipping at his skin, Slattery feels revenge starting to build in his mind as soon as Chandler's words leave his lips. But as much as he wants…desperately wants to get up and walk beside Chandler to survey the damage among the survivors his body refuses and he remains in place.

"Mike…" Slattery croaks as he pulls the jacket a bit closer around his weary frame. Chandler picks up on it and knows that right now, more than all else, his friend needs rest.

 _"Get some rest…the ship's yours…" Chandler tells Slattery in a warm tone._ "You've earned it."

"Think the crew will think less if I…ask for help to get outta here?" Slattery quips as he tries to stand up.

"Hold on a sec Mike…" Chandler states in haste as his hand rests on his friend's shoulder and gently pushes him back down; Slattery's legs more than grateful for the gesture. "Wait until you can walk out on your own." As much as Chandler knows that no one around, no one, would ever think less or fault Slattery for leaning on his friend after such a harrowing ordeal. But much like in the jungle, when despite, obvious physical fatigue and Chandler let him finish the mission, he knows right now his friend needs a few more minutes and then walk out on his own.

Slattery shakes his head and offers Chandler a small smirk. "None of this makes sense. What Takehaya said…the mish mash of his crew…the ineffectiveness of the cure," he huffs as he looks at the crew and then up at Chandler. "What's going on?"

"Get a few hours rest and then we'll question Takehaya," Chandler reassures his friend.

"Okay," Slattery agrees as he watches Chandler give him a firm nod and then pull away and head back into the Nathan James. _The ship is mine…_ Slattery's mind recalls the first time Chandler had told him those very words. And he quickly recalls the promise that followed. But as he finally has time to reflect on the gravity of what Chandler sacrificed to fulfill that promise, another small pang of guilt starts to consume him and he feels his body starting to shudder.

"Time to get some rest captain."

He hears the soft but weary command and looks up as Garnett approaches.

"Time for us _all_ to get some rest," he adds as she nods in agreement. "You did well out there," he states with a weary huff. "Couldn't have asked for better support. Just wish that…"

"Don't beat yourself up about the nightclub," Garnett groans as she leans against the side of the helo. "I urged you to stay longer. Was too caught up in the moment."

"So…we're both to blame?" Slattery gently smirks.

"I won't tell if you won't," Garnett tosses back with a small smirk of her own.

But as soon as Slattery looks back over the wounded and recovering crew his expression droops. "How many of them…of their surviving families will blame me for going into the damn club in the first place?" He asks with a small hiss to his tone as he slowly stands up beside his weary XO.

"None of them," she replies confidently. "But…" she starts and then pauses as Slattery looks at her in wonder. "It might take a few days before _we_ believe that."

His expression softens and he knows she's right…coupled with what chandler had said earlier, but that still didn't make him feel less guilty.

"Get some rest," Garnett adds with a sleepy drawl as she finally feels her body wanting to shut down, gives him a friendly pat on the back and then slowly trudges back into the warm belly of the Nathan James and disappears from view.

 _Time for you to get some rest also,_ Slattery's brain commands as he heads for the stairwell that will take him to his private quarters. Once inside, he heads straight for the showers, wanting to wash as much of the past few days' carnage away as possible. The dirt and dried blood wash away easily but as soon as he feels a stomach cramp, he's instantly reminded of his hellish ordeal and his fists tighten into anxious rage-filled balls.

It's not until he hears himself telling Takehaya to surrender and why… _"do it for your family…your unborn child…"_ that his anxiety starts to relax. Putting on fresh blue fatigues felt better than he expected as did lying down on his own bed. He inwardly chuckles as he recalls complaining to Chandler about the little cramped bed for a man his size but after his ordeal in the jungle and the hellish sleeping situation he endured – on the floor, this seemed like a King sized bed fit for royalty!

Slattery's head hits the pillow and he closes his eyes hoping for at least a few hours of uninterrupted rest; telling himself that it shouldn't be an issue as he was past the point of normal fatigue. However, anything normal, even a few hours, wasn't to be, because as soon as his eyes closed, he's whisked back into the nightclub as the sounds of gunfire resound clearly in his weary brain.

"Ahhh," Slattery growls as his eyes snap open and he looks around for something…anything that will help drown out the horrible sounds. He pushes play on a small radio and despite the staticky sounds being produced, he tells himself to focus on whatever melody can be heard and try to relax. That doesn't work either. So with a heavy groan he pushes himself upright, opens a small drawer and retrieves a CD, something that would offer sounds without the unwanted static.

It works for a bit and his brain is able to offer up a happy memory of his family. But a few seconds later, Slattery is pulled from his nightmare as he watches his son strapped to the bed in his place and then hears Takehaya's sinister laugh as his son's heart stops beating.

Slattery offers another angry curse and tells himself he'll sleep later…if possible. With that he pushes himself into the quiet hallway and then heads for the kitchen to get a mug of strong coffee. After that he takes the dark stimulant and heads for another area, housing another tormented father.

"Mike…"

He looks up to see Chandler approaching with a look of concern. "Can't sleep," Slattery quickly qualifies with a huff of resignation.

"Understandable," Chandler comments as he watches Slattery's jaw grit. "What?"

"Was just down at the kitchen. Garnett, Diaz, Miller and Master Chief were all served…well basically the same plate of…food that Takehaya had served us during our captivity. The only food we were given."

"Ouch," Chandler gently hisses in an undertone. "It wasn't intentional."

"Course not but…they all sat there in silence and I just…I couldn't join them. I don't care if I don't have another meal I just need to distance myself from those damn memories…nightmares. We've all come back with too many nightmares thanks to that God-forsaken place!" Slattery growls as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"And yet…you helped talk him down from being killed," Chandler notes as Slattery's tormented blue gaze looks up and then away to the door that was keeping their prisoner at bay.

"Too many families have suffered because of that damn virus and now…" his voice trails off as he shakes his head. "Maybe his sob story is actually working," he concludes with a nervous smirk as Chandler offers his friend a tired smile. "So…I briefly met Sasha," Slattery states softly as he takes another sip and keeps his gaze on the small window with Takehaya on the other side. "Is that the same Sasha you mentioned…briefly…"

"Very briefly," Chandler interjects as Slattery looks at him and both of them look at each other and trade tense smiles. "She was my Intel when I got to Hong Kong and…"

"Surprise," Slattery whispers as he takes another sip.

"That it was," Chandler agrees as Slattery finally looks at his friend in amusement. "It was a surprise at first but now it's all professional."

"You only ever mentioned you had a history with her and that was in passing," Slattery comments as Chandler's brows slightly knit.

"Mike…"

"I'm more interested in Takehaya," Slattery interjects firmly as Chandler offers his friend a bemused smile and then follows his gaze and lets it rest on the man of their future interrogation. "So did you two ever…"

"Takehaya?"

"Right," Slattery clears his throat as both of them share a small chuckle before expressions turn serious again. "He's gonna start to deplete pretty fast without a fresh hit," Slattery states somewhat sourly.

"We'll find out what he needs but…but I gotta say. When we stormed into that room and saw the blood, the bags, the restraints…" Chandler's voice dies out as Slattery's face instantly winces.

"Never been scared of too much in my lifetime but damn…when I was dragged into that room and then strapped down…I didn't know what to think. At first…" he pauses to take another sip of his coffee. "I thought he had meddled with the virus and was using us as test subjects."

"Scary thought but not that farfetched," Chandler states, not knowing in that moment just how fateful his words would turn out to be.

"Then when I found out what he wanted it for…I was more confused than anything. These claims…can they be true?" Slattery asks with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"I don't know but from what I've learned about Peng so far I wouldn't put anything past him."

"Yeah."

Chandler hears the strain in Slattery's voice and looks at his friend in concern. "This ship needs you Mike, but you need to be able to give it your all."

"I close my eyes…" Slattery starts as he finally pulls away from Chandler, turning his back to his former tormentor and letting his shoulders slightly slump. "I see…Mason bleeding out and then being taken away to die. Miller strung up and then getting his ankle stomped on…Garnett…Rios…all of them mistreated…Jeter…Takehaya said the deaths were my fault…he was right."

"No…it was a threat, a tactic he used to put more guilt on your shoulders. He's a captain also…he knows that the buck stops with the top and that you'd put the most blame on yourself," Chandler insists as Slattery's lips slightly purse. "Didn't I order you once to get some rest?" He lightly quips.

"Tried listening to one of those damn relaxation CDs…the one Alisha swears by," he huffs. "Think it just frustrated me more. But…if you have a better suggestion, I'm game. Just don't tell her that."

"I might have…" Chandler chuckles as he gestures for Slattery to follow.

Slattery's gaze drifts once more to Takehaya and then to Chandler's back.

"I so wanted to hate him…even right now part of me wants to look for a reason to just toss his ass off the ship," Slattery mutters as they move deeper into the belly of the Nathan James. Chandler hears the distress in his friend's tone but remains silent, knowing that sometimes Mike would just need to vent, not expecting anything more than a listening ear. "But when I see the devotion to his wife…what he'd do for her…despite his barbaric methods…I just can't. And mostly for his unborn son."

"He was acting on what he thought was right," Chandler softly qualifies. "I'll never condone it…"

"But I get it," Slattery quietly qualifies as they near the mess hall. "Uh Tom…what the hell? I'm too tired for any damn exercise."

"Trust me," Chandler quips as he leads Slattery to a small room right off the kitchen area. "No steak smell."

"Thank God," Slattery whispers in relief as his brow slightly furrows. He watches Chandler open a small door and that leads into a tiny, private room with only a screened window on the wall and a small bed a few meters away. "You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Chandler tosses back. "Trust me. Now lock the door, lay your ass down and don't come onto the bridge until you've had at least a few hours solid rest."

"Yes sir," Slattery replies in haste and then chuckles. At first he inwardly balks, telling himself that this was probably another failed idea but he knows if he doesn't give it a fair try he'll never hear the end of it. So, he locks the door, flips off the small light and then slowly trudges over to the little bed.

"It's knee length," Slattery mutters in disbelief as he slowly eases his aching frame down onto the bed and the rolls onto his uninjured side. It's not quite as short as he thought but not enough for him to fully stretch out without his feet dangling over; so he remains curled. At first his mind is anxious, as expected, and he inwardly mocked his chances of getting even a few hours of muchly needed rest.

But then…the familiar smells that slightly waft in from the kitchen area down the hallway…the smell of sizzling bacon and freshly brewed coffee. A soft smile forms upon his lips. He hears familiar…but friendly voices entering the mess area and an upbeat tempo starts to complete with the human voices for airtime.

Fatigue pulls at his frame…his eyes and finally his mind pictures himself engaged in some friendly wrestling with the crew when he first started on the Nathan James or watching and cheering on a few others and soon his body is relaxed…his mind drifts further into darkness and if he wasn't too busy sleeping, he'd have offered Chandler a friendly but 'damn you were right' curse.

This time…he'd settle for a few hours that would allow his body to regain some strength and let him awaken anew.

 _Thank you Tom…_

XXXXXXXX

Chandler's mind races with anxious thoughts about their attack on the Island by the Chinese and can only hope that Slattery was able to get some rest as he knows his friend won't be able to, especially after all he's been through, to get some solid rest so his body could start to heal and regain strength so he can command properly.

He knew it wouldn't be long but he had hoped it would be longer than a couple of hours. However, when he heard Slattery's presence announced on the bridge of the Nathan James he couldn't scold his friend and the captain of the NJ. He would be the exact same. Something Slattery would remind him of in short order.

 _"Captain on the bridge!"_

Chandler looks up to see Slattery slowly step through the final archway and onto the bridge deck of the Nathan James with a weary but determined expression and nears him with a small head shake; dressed in a fresh set of navy blues.

 _"My take it easy speeches never worked on you…now I get it," Slattery gently smirks; reminding Chandler that he had said that to him when they first started working side by side on the bridge of the Nathan James not so many years ago and Chandler hadn't listened as much as he had wanted._

"Think this post calls for a stubborn SOB," Chandler retorts in sarcasm in an undertone as Slattery offers him a slight smile.

"Hate to say that worked."

"Hate to say I told you so," Chandler tosses right back as Slattery snickers and nods his head.

"But it did work and I feel…a bit more rested. I know it'll take a bit more time but it feels good to be back here," Slattery admits in a soft tone as he looks around the bridge of the Nathan James and then back at Chandler.

"Time to take it back – officially," Chandler smiles broadly as he takes a step back. _"Attention in the pilot House, this is Captain Chandler. Captain Slattery has the ship," Chandler announces as he turns back to Slattery; Slattery offering Chandler an instant salute to which Chandler salutes in return._

"I'll let you know when Takehaya is ready to talk," Chandler tells Slattery as he prepares to go and see their prisoner. "One part of the battle is over…the next part of the war is about to start."

Slattery watches him leave and then turns to look at his crew who looks at him, silently waiting for orders. "Bring it on," he states with determination. One promise had been fulfilled, many others were waiting to be offered.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** I have loved writing this series and it really expanded from a planned one shot and that is thanks to all your reviews! The rest of this epic season has had so many great Chandlery broments that I hope to capture a few more in other stories. So please do review before you and let me know if you liked this ending and if you'd support more (more reviews = more stories) and thanks so much!


End file.
